This invention relates to the art of electromagnetically-operated fluid valves, and more particularly to a new and improved electromagnetic valve which operates at extremely low power.
One area of use of the present invention is implantable drug delivery systems, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. The principal requirements for a valve in such applications are low power drain, since the valve must be driven by an implanted battery, and compatibility with the drug being handled. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide an electromagnetically-operated valve which is safe, reliable, small in size, light in weight, which operates without excessive demand on the available energy supply and which is compatible with drugs or similar liquids being handled.